Love at first sight
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [TalaClaude] Tala accidentally walks in on Claude as he is getting dressed. And he likes what he sees.


Title: Love at first sight.  
Summary: Tala accidentally walks in on Claude as he is getting dressed. And he likes what he sees.  
Pairings: Tala/Claude.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, slightly fluffy.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. (Goes sits in a corner and cries) 

This just came to me out of the blue and I had to get it down. I hope you like it.

… … … … …

"Welcome Beyblade fans to the charity match between two of the finest Blading teams! Please give it up for the ever growing popular Barthez Battalion!"

A deafening roar erupted from the crowd. Miguel and his team acknowledge the audience, but did not jump around like monkeys, like another certain team is famous for.

"And again for their opponents, the increasingly unstoppable Blitzkrieg boys!"

The cheers and hollers of the fan girls, and boys, grew ear shattering. Kai pinched the bridge of his nose, well aware that if he has to listen to this a moment longer his minor headache will increase into a fill-blown migraine.

Dj continued with the introductions, but no one was really listening. They wanted a beybattle, and maybe some eye candy, but mainly a battle.

Kai let his gaze fall over his teammates. Bryan was looking increasingly uncomfortable with all the noise. He must have forgotten his ear plugs. The poor guy has incredible hearing, able to pick up a small pin drop half a mile away. All this noise must be murder.

Spencer was also looking annoyed. Well that was mainly because Bryan was. Those two have some sort of a connection going on. Whether be a strong friendship or an actual relationship, it's not entirely sure. They probably don't even know what kind of relationship they have.

Finally, Kai's gaze fell on his redheaded captain, Tala. He stood near the front of the pack, the usual smirk on his face. And he seemed to be staring down the opposition.

Kai sighed and whacked him upside the head. "Stop it, Tala."

"What the hell was that for!" Tala demanded to know.

"Stop trying to intimidate them," Kai said. "This is only a charity match, you know, nothing at all serious."

Tala huffed and turned away to sulk to himself.

Kai blew a piece of hair from his eyes and threw a glance over the Barthez Battalion. He unintentionally caught Miguel's gaze. The blond looked confused. Kai merely rolled his eyes and shook his head at Tala. Miguel seemed to have caught the motion and smirked in reply.

"Our first contestants to face off is Claude verses Tala!" Dj announced.

Tala stepped up to the beydish and Claude did the same. The dish was constructed to look like a desert, complete with loads and loads of sand.

"Do your best, Claude," Miguel encouraged.

"Remember what I said, Tala," Kai warned.

Tala sweatdropped, his smirk faltering a bit. He glared over his shoulder, directly at Kai, who in turn merely stared back, disinterested. He heard a barely covered snort, but paid no attention to it.

"Bladers ready?" DJ asked, causing Tala to turn his attention back to the battle before him. "3, 2,1, let it rip!"

Simultaneously, both Tala and Claude launched their blades into the dish before them. Both blades circled the dish, sizing up their opponent.

Kai felt his eye twitch. It was clear that Claude was sizing up his opponent, but Tala on the other hand, was sizing Claude up in a totally different way. He felt suspicious, but had no solid facts to go on.

Sick of the constant run around, Claude called for his bit beast to attack. "Go Twin eagle!"

Twin eagle's blade attacked Tala's in rapid concession. The clashing beyblades was starting to pick up dust. Suddenly Tala smirked.

"It ends now," Tala said. "Wolborg!"

Wolborg started to glow, the gears within turning strongly. The blade circled the dish, picking up dust along the way. The large dust cloud constricted the sight from everyone, including both bladers. Suddenly, there was an explosion, causing the dust to cascade over Claude, covering him head to toe in sand. A moment later, Twin eagle gently rolled to a stop near his feet.

"And Tala from the Blitzkrieg boys is the winner!" Dj announced and the audience erupted into cheers and hoots of approval.

Claude looked around slightly dazed, he sniffled than sneezed causing sand to dislodge from his slender frame. Miguel appeared behind the confused teen, asking him if he was all right.

Tala smirked and caught his blade. He stepped off the bey stadium only to have Kai smack him upside the head again.

"The hell!"

"Good question," Kai retorted. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I was winning, that's all," Tala scoffed.

Kai rolled his eyes heavenward. "This is not about winning, it's about showing the world how 'charitable' we can be, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I want you to go apologize," Kai told him firmly. "Do it now while I battle Miguel. Claude has gone back into the locker room to get changed, most likely."

"Now why should I apologize?" Tala asked.

"Because," Kai stressed. "if you don't, I will personally see to it that you get no allowance from the BBA, which means you can't get any more of your, ahem, magazines, is that clear?"

"As crystal," Tala nodded and the saluted. "Right away."

Kai took another swipe at him and Tala managed to avoid it, but only by the skin of his teeth. He slunk past his smirking teammates and down the many corridors, searching for the tall, lanky Spanish platinum.

Kai rolled his eyes again the stepped up to the beydish. "Bloody redheads," he muttered.

Miguel looked amused. "You know, if you keep rolling your eyes, they might happen to fall out."

Kai looked at him exasperate. "If that was true, I would have lost my eyes years ago," he pulled out his blade and placed it in his launcher. "Look, I'm sorry about Tala. He's not use to these charity matches. Go hard or go home is his motto… in more ways then one."

Miguel too pulled out his blade. "Don't worry about it," he said. "No harm was done."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him," Kai sighed. "You're lucky, your team isn't a bunch of smartasses."

Miguel chuckled softly, but said nothing as Dj began the count down.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

Tala placed his hands behind his head as he walked down the bland and seemingly endless corridors of the stadium. He smirked to himself and sniggered softly.

"He was just so adorable when he's confused," he muttered to himself.

Everything was going to plan. He knew that Kai would tell him to go apologize to the slender teen. He had overheard Mr. Dickinson asking him to keep the battles light and entertaining, since it was only a charity match.

Tala huffed to himself. His match against Claude was very entertaining. The crowds loved it and so did he, immensely.

Poor little, defenseless Claude standing by the beydish, covered in dust looking confused and lost. Perfect.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Tala had finally reached his desired destination. He placed his hand of the door handle and quietly opened the door. He looked inside, a feral smirk immediately making its presence known on his lips.

There was Claude in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxer shorts, little droplets of water slipping down his toned and flawless chest.

What a sight to behold.

As Tala greedily took in the sight, Claude had only just realized that someone was staring at him. He turned around expecting one of his teammates, but instead found the redhead he had just face in battle.

He immediately blushed and grabbed a white shirt, trying to cover his naked skin. "Do you mind!" He yelled at the Russian.

Tala licked his lips and looked him up and down. "Not at all," he replied, looking uncomfortably pervy.

Claude's blush increased. "You pervert!" he said, trying unsuccessfully to slip his shirt on, the shirt that was way too big.

"You know," Tala said, huskily, moving forward to prevent him from completely putting the shirt on. "You really should wear shorts more often. They certain increase the perkiness of your ass."

If at all possible, Claude's blush increased even more. His heart started to pound in his chest, as a flock of butterflies made its presence know in his stomach.

"Stop it," he said suddenly, trying to snatch the shirt back. "Get out."

Unexpectedly, Tala roughly pushed Claude up against the wall behind him. "Why would I do that when I have this magnificent sight before me."

Claude said nothing as he gazed up at Tala's towering form. He swallow harshly, his heart beat thundering in his ears. He felt trapped, but yet excited. He could feel Tala's warm breath on his already hot cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Claude managed to stutter.

"Not the one of compliments, then?" Tala said, his voice low and sexy.

Claude shivered at his tone and adverted his gaze. "I don't get many," he whispered before he could stop himself.

"Oh?" Tala replied. He then leaned forward and whispered into his ear, making sure to breath softly against his ear. "Do you want to hear some more?"

Again Claude shivered but shook his head. His eyes widen when he felt a hand slip under his chin, impeccably tilting his face towards that of the redhead's.

He stared shocked, a question readily formed on his lips. But it was soon lost when Tala leaned forward, successfully closing the distance between them. Wasting no time, Tala slipped his tongue past Claude's lips, immediately devouring his mouth in a hot, searing kiss. Sensation was all that Claude could feel and was soon lost in the kiss, in the feel of Tala's lips against his own. He fell against the strong chest as Tala wrapped his arms around his slender body.

The need for air grew too great and they reluctantly parted. Pleasurable sensation was soon overcome by reality when Claude realized that he was standing half naked in the Russian's arms. Blushing profusely, Claude snatched at the shirt and slipped it over his head, trying to move out of Tala's arms.

Smirking slightly, Tala took a step back, giving Claude a bit of room, not much mind you, but enough for him to slip the shirt on properly.

A feral and pervy grin appeared on his lips as Tala took in the flustered platinum. "Now, you really shouldn't be hiding that much skin, Claude," he said. He then leaned forward again, his lips hovering just above Claude's. "You're going to be showing a lot more when I'm through with you."

A fluttering sensation grew in Claude's chest as the heat on his cheeks intensified causing him to feel faint. He had never imagine that someone like Tala would be speaking so heatedly to him, complimenting him no less.

It was at that moment the door opened, and Kai and Miguel walked in. They stopped in their tracks as the sight of a half naked Claude and an extremely satisfied Tala greeted them.

Miguel felt a little embarrassed that he had walked in an intimate moment, while Kai on the other hand merely rolled his eyes, for the umpteenth time that day, walked across the room and grabbed Tala by the ear, successfully dragging the taller blader away from Claude.

"Lets go, Tala," he said and turns to Claude. "I'm sorry about this. I'm afraid Tala is nothing but a pervert, and nothing will change that."

Tala somehow smirked even with Kai tugging at his ear. "I'll be seeing you later, Claude," he winked.

Claude adverted his gaze, his hands moving the grasp at the front of his shirt.

"That's enough out of you, you pervert," Kai said, dragging the now struggling redhead towards the door, past a highly amused Spanish blond. "I asked you to apologize, not gawk at him while he's trying to get changed, I swear."

"Ow, hey, let go."

"I figured out your plan, Tala," Kai's voice was heard getting lower as he walked down the corridor. "You are impossible."

Miguel blinked, still feeling amused by the whole thing and turned his attention to his friend and teammate. Claude said nothing and kept his eyes to the floor. Miguel could tell that his friend was highly embarrassed by the whole thing.

Even so, he could help but ask. "Are we seeing the Russians again anytime soon?"

Claude snapped his head up, casting a very embarrassed glance towards the blond. He twisted the fabric of his shirt between his fingers and nibbled on his bottom lips. "Maybe."

"Well, I hope so," Miguel said, placing his hands behind his head and walking out the door. "Who wouldn't? After all, Kai is pretty hot, isn't he?"

… … … … …

Just a smidging of Miguel/Kai thrown in there just for the hell of it. What else would you expect from me? So, what do you think of it?

Tala: I liked it, but it could have been better.

Kai: He just wanted a lemon.

Tala: Who doesn't?

Everyone likes a good lemon, but not this time I'm afraid. Thought, I might do a lemon later.

Read and review.


End file.
